Need
by tomorrow will be kinder
Summary: AU. Quinn has been hiding her feelings and is still upset about how her and Sam's relationship ended. She wants him back but everything in her life seems to be going wrong. Now updated and complete.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hello! I just have to say that I'm so excited! This is my first Glee story and it's about my favourite couple. My recent obsession has been Glee for the last few months and I think it's about time I posted a story. Anyway I really hope you'll like this, I put a lot of work in to it. Don't forget to review!**

"Need by-"

_Puck: Hey! Writer or whatever, you forgot something!_

_Isabelle(me): What are you talking about?_

_Puck: Starts with a d, will possibly stop you from getting sued... Ringing any bells?_

_Quinn: Don't be such a jerk, Puck. This girl has been nice enought to write this utterly fantastic story on me._

_Sam: And me!_

_Isabelle(me): No, it's alright, Quinn. Sam, you blond-abtastic-my-favourite-hottie-in-Glee, would you like to do the honours?_

_Sam: Honors? What the heck are you talking about?_

_Puck(raises eyebrows): Seriously, Lady Lips? Been eating too many AirHeads lately?(sighs at Sam's confused look) Whatever, I'll do it. Isabelle(writingismypassion27) does not own Glee-the amazing tv show with super hot Mark Salling on it- and does not own any of the character's featured in this amazing story. Everything mentioned belongs to Ryan Murphy and any other rightful owners._

**_Need_**

By

Isabelle(writingismypassion27)

* * *

She wakes up with tangled hair and sweaty legs. She tossed and turned all night and it shows. The sheets are wound around her legs and her comforter is on the floor. Her hair is damp and her cheeks pale. She needs a shower to cool down and wash it all away. But what she really wishes it would do is wash away all the feelings swirling around inside her.

The water is scorching hot and it burns her skin. Goosebumps rise where her skin is un-exposed to the water. She scrubs furiously at invisible dirt on her skin and it leaves it red.

She's standing in her room, her bath robe pulled tight around her. Her mirror is in front of her and as she lets the robe drop, she's swept by an overload of emotion. Sadness. Despair. Guilt. Love. Desperation. Frustration. They all rush through as she stands there looking at her naked body.

She's still getting used to picking out her clothes in the morning. It used to be Cheerio's uniform, sneakers and a ponytail. Now it's whatever she feels like wearing that day. But what she really feels like wearing is black. After she puts on the last piece of her outfit, a cardigan, she briefly touches the ring on a chain strung around her neck. She tucks it inside her shirt and then leaves her bedroom.

The car ride to school seems longer than it should be. When she pulls into the parking lot of William McKinley High School, she turns off the engine and leans her head against the steering wheel of her red coupe. She doesn't want to go inside and face them all. She doesn't want to go inside and pretend that she's fine, because she's not.

She takes long strides down the hallway with her chin up. Glee is meeting in two minutes and she's finally nearing the choir room. She enters the room and notices that everyone is already there. She takes a seat beside Rachel but doesn't speak. Mr. Schue walks in and begins talking but she's not really listening.

She sees Finn coming toward, pushing his way through the crowd of students. She slams her locker shut and pretends not to see him before taking off down the hallway. She doesn't want to deal with Finn right now. She doesn't love him and she never will again The only reason she had wanted to be with him was for a selfish reason. He was head quarterback and popular and he would make her popular again. He would make her Prom queen.

She's standing in the hallway alone. She's supposed to be in History but she doesn't feel like going. As she sits down against the lockers, she hears the echo of footsteps on the linoleum. The person rounds the corner and then the footsteps stop. She looks up. It's Sam. He gazes down at her on the ground, with an unreadable expression on his face. She gazes back into his eyes, soberly. They stay that way for a while, just staring at each other until Sam looks away and then quickly walks off down the hall. She wants to call after him and tell him how she feels, but she can't. Something inside her-probably her pride- holds her back and the words catch in her throat.

History class was her last and as the bell rings, she runs to her locker and shoves her books in her bag. She takes off down the hall after slamming her locker door shut. She doesn't want to talk to anyone, let alone Finn. She feels like she's about to cry and she can't let anyone see her cry herself sick. The tears start to gather in the corners of her eyes and as she bursts through the school doors, she starts to run toward her car. A droplet of water falls on her and then another and another and she realizes it's raining. She stops at her car and tilts her head back, letting the cold water run down her face. The tears are falling now but no one will notice since they mix with the rain. She doesn't notice her bag drop from her hands and when she sits down on her heels and wraps her arms around herself. She's trying to hold herself together but she knows there's no point, people are bound to have already seen her. Tomorrow, news of Quinn Fabray's "emotional break-down in the parking lot" will be all over the school. As she cries, she doesn't notice the certain blonde boy watching her from beside his jeep.

After her break-down in the parking lot, she managed to get in her car and drive home. That she remembers vaguely. But when she gets home, she crawls up to her room and falls on the bed, her hand blindly searching for the t-shirt. As her hands clutch to her chest the Avatar t-shirt Sam got her for her Christmas, she cries into her pillow so her mother won't hear her. She misses Sam, she really does. It was only after they broke up that she realized that she loved him and now it's too late. Every day she sees him, in the halls, with Santana, in Glee; and every time all she wants to do is tell him that she loves him and beg for his forgiveness. But she can't, she won't. She's too afraid of what would happen, what he would say. She's too scared to take off her mask, take off her mask with its strong bitch cover and the safety it brings. She knows what they say is true; you never really know how much you love someone until their gone.

She falls asleep with tears drying on her face and she wakes up shivering and her body sore. After she overcomes the sleep that threatens to come again, she glances at the alarm clock with bleary eyes. 1:34. She slept for over five hours. She notices that her lights are off and there's a blanket draped over her. She gets off her bed and yawns, and remembers that she's still wearing her clothes from school. She changes into pajama bottoms and a hoodie and heads toward the door. The only light on is in the hallway and it gives off an eerie glow as she tip toes down the stairs. She switches on the lights in the kitchen just as her stomach growls. She hasn't eaten since lunch yesterday and she feels like she could eat a horse. She gets a snack and then heads toward the living room, switching on that light as she goes. The couch is comfortable and she snuggles underneath the blanket. As she flips through the channels, her finger stops as the familiar face of Patrick Swayze appears on the huge screen. As soon as the camera switches to Jennifer Grey's face, she feels overwhelming sadness. She recognizes the scene and she knows the ending is coming soon. The first opening notes are struck and soon the song is filling the room and it's surrounding her and drowning her. Memories are swarming in her head and all she can think about is her duet with Sam at Sectionals. They had been so great together and she remembers his face, so happy and loving. He loved her and she hurt him. A lot. She can't take it back, she wants to so much but she can't. She's so frustrated with herself and her life, she wants to scream. Why had she kissed Finn? Why? She knew why, really. It had been because those kisses had seemed so forbidden and dangerous. They had been exciting and different. That's why there were fireworks. That's why she cheated on her boyfriend.

She falls asleep with last lines of the song echoing through her head and she wakes up to the early morning sunlight shining on her and a person leaning over her. It's her mother, she's looks concerned.

"Quinnie, are you alright?" her mother says, softly. She wants to cry and tell her mother how awful everything is right now but she can't. Her mother and her never had a close relationship and she's never shared her feelings with her before.

"Yeah." She answers and her mother stands straight as she gets up off the couch.

"Would you like some breakfast? I don't have to work until a little later this morning so I could make you something to eat." Judy Fabray smiles softly at her daughter and touches her shoulder lightly. "You have plently of time before school starts."

Quinn's about to answer no but her stomach growls in protest. "That would be nice. I mean yes, please." She answers and her mother disappears into the kitchen. As soon as her mother's heeled foot disappears, she dashes down the hallway and up the stairs to her room. She takes another scalding hot shower and it's no different than yesterdays. Her feelings are still there.

She dresses the same as she did yesterday, flowing dress and cardigan. Again, she tucks the chain under her top. She stares at herself in the mirror for while. Her face is blemish free and her hair is as wavy as always. But she pulls up the skirt of her dress and peers at her stomach in the mirror. Sam always told her that she no stretch marks, but she sees them. They are there, and she's so ashamed of them. No matter how much cream or ointment she applies, they don't go away. She hates her body; she wishes that she could be like she was last year. Before she got pregnant, before she had a baby.

She's about to escape through the front door before her mother stops her and makes her eat breakfast. She scarfs down the pancakes and then grabs her bag and exits the house. Outside, it's damp and the sky is gray. Her car is cold and the leather seats are freezing against her thighs. She drives slowly, dreading the fact that she has to go to school. As she stops at a red light, the current song ends and drifts into another. The familiar opening chords are playing and she recognizes Jason Mraz's singing right away. This song was the beginning of her relationship with Sam. It has to be coincidence but maybe its sign. A sign that her Sam are meant to be together. That gives her confidence and as she pulls into the school parking lot, she's feels determination coursing through her.

She spots Finn beside her locker right away. She doesn't run away this time, she strides right up to him and taps him on the shoulder. A smile breaks out on his face right away as he turns around and sees her.

"We need to talk. Choir room. Now." She tells him in a commanding tone. He doesn't object, he knows her well enough to know when she means business. When they enter the choir room, she shuts the door behind him quietly and then faces him.

"Look, Finn, I don't know how to say this but-" She begins but he cuts her off.

"You want to break up. I knew right when you said you wanted to talk. It's alright, Quinn." He smiles lightly at her but there's a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. You didn't do anything, I just don't think were… good together." She says sadly and looks at him steadily.

"You don't have to lie to me, Quinn. I know you still have feelings for Sam." Finn smiles again and she raises her eyebrows.

"Well, it doesn't really matter, does it?" She says wistfully and looks down at her feet. She looks back up at Finn and smiles slightly. "You should get back together with Rachel, Finn. She really does love you. You do too; you were just too distracted by me."

Finn's smile disappears and he looks as if he's lost in thought. He doesn't answer for a while. "I don't know what will happen between me and Rachel but I'm almost positive Sam still loves you." He replies and her heart skips a beat. How could he love her, after what she had done to him? She had cheated on him and broken his heart. It was impossible.

After her break up with Finn everything feels almost right to her. She and Finn were meant to be friends, nothing more. She figures she knew before but she was too focused on becoming prom queen. She sits beside Rachel in Glee again and before sitting down, she smiles softly at Rachel, who furrows her brows before smiling back. As much as she finds the brunette annoying, she thinks that she could be friends with her. When Santana walks in alone with an angry look on her face, she knows that it cannot be good. Sam follows behind her and takes a seat beside Mike, instead of beside Santana, who is sitting on the other side of the room. Mr. Schue walks in right after the last of Glee clubbers settle on the chairs.

"Well, let me say that Regional's certainly went well," Mr. Shue grins and is about to continue when she stands up. "Yes, Quinn?"

"I'd like to sing a song. " She says bluntly and he continues nodding in a very Mr. Schue-like way. "I've also changed some of the lyrics to fit." She adds. She makes her way to the center of the room and faces the other Glee kids. She takes a breath as the band begins to play the opening notes of the song. She glances at Sam, who is staring at her soberly. She begins out quietly and then her voice grows louder as she feels her emotions flow with the words of the song.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.__  
__How's life, tell me how's your family?__  
__I haven't seen them in a while.__  
__You've been good, busier than ever.__  
__We small talk, work and the weather__  
__Your guard is up and I know why._

_Cause the last time you saw me__  
__Is still burned in the back of your mind.__  
__You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

_So this is me swallowing my pride,__  
__Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,__  
__And I go back to December all the time.__  
__Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,__  
__Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.__  
__I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.__  
__I go back to December all the time._

_These days I haven't been sleeping__  
__Staying up playing back myself leaving,__  
__When your birthday passed and I didn't call.__  
__And I think about summer, all the beautiful times__  
__I watched you laughing from the passenger side__  
__Realized that I loved you in the fall.__  
__Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind.__  
__You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye._

_So this is me swallowing my pride,__  
__Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night.__  
__And I go back to December all the time.__  
__Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,__  
__Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.__  
__I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.__  
__I go back to December all the time_

The tears are staring to form in the corner of her eyes but she keeps on singing. She looks at Sam, she's singing to him and he knows it. His face is serious and she can't read any emotion on him.

_I miss your blonde hair, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right,__  
__And how you held me in your arms that September night,__  
__The first time you ever saw me cry.__  
__Maybe this is wishful thinking,__  
__Probably mindless dreaming__  
__If we loved again I swear I'd love you right._

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't__  
__So if the chain is on your door, I understand._

_But this is me swallowing my pride,__  
__Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,__  
__And I go back to December.__  
__Turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you,__  
__Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.__  
__I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright.__  
__I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.__  
__I go back to December all the time._

She finishes the song and everybody claps for her. She vaguely remembers Mr. Schue complimenting her but she doesn't really pay attention. She sits down in her chair and lets her hair fall around her face. The tears are almost becoming too unbearable to hold in and she keeps taking deep breaths. As soon as Glee ends, she runs out the door and down the hallway. She runs and runs and then rounds one corner and stops. She slides down to the ground and then the tears are falling. She can't stop them, they run down her face and she can taste the saltiness off them on her lips. Her body shakes as every sob chokes out of her. She looks up as she hears someone clear their throat.

It's Sam. Again. She's embarrassed, this is the second time Sam has found her in the halls alone. He looks uncomfortable and a bit awkward. He won't meet her eyes as she glares at him. She gets to her feet and tries to sneer at him.

"What do you want, Sam?" It comes out weak and quiet, the complete opposite of what she was hoping for. She gets up off the ground and stares at him hard. He looks at her sadly and then glances at the ground.

"Singing a song isn't going to fix what you did, Quinn." There's sadness in his voice, heartbreaking sadness, as if he was in pain.

"I know." She replies quietly and suddenly she feels so guilty. Heart-wrenching guilty. It chokes another sob out of her and then the tears are flowing again. He steps forward hesitantly and then slowly wraps his arms around her. Warmth radiates off of him and she puts her own arms around him, and holds on tight.

She cries and cries and he never lets go of her. She's so glad he's here; she just needs someone to hold her while she cries.

Her sobs soon subside and she looks at his wet shirt and then she looks up. Her gaze meets his and then locks, then suddenly he's leaning down and she's stretching upward. Their lips meet and fuse together.

There are not just fireworks, there's lightning bolts and it feels like a volcano is erupting. It's passionate and full of want and need. His lips are warm and she can't believe that this is happening. She presses her body against his and her hands tangle in his hair while his hands grip the sides of her face hard. She opens her mouth and then she's overwhelmed by the taste of him.

And then he pulls away, eyes bright and hair mussed. Her heart is hammering and she gasps for air. She looks at him in wonder and touches her lips. They stare at each other, his face is expressionless and her's surprised.

Thank you. I never really got a last kiss from you." He smiles sadly and then turns to go. She reaches forward and grabs his sleeve and forcefully tugs him back around.

"Wait, Sam. You just can't leave after- after that!" She exclaims in disbelief, eyes wide with it. He pauses and stares at her, looking torn. She gazes back at him, begging silently with her eyes.

"I-What-Quinn…" He stutters and then stops. He gathers his thoughts before he answers her. "I can't, Quinn."

She stares at him. "Why?" She asks him bluntly, she doesn't understand why he has to refuse her. She knows he still loves her, they just can't kiss like that and him not love her.

"I just can't, Quinn!" He snaps and his eyes close briefly. When they open, there's regret in his eyes. The tears are already forming in the corner of her eyes and he looks like he's about to apologize before he takes off down the hall.

She stares after him, tears rolling down her cheeks. She feels so helpless and depressed. She wants him so bad. She wants him back. She wants to wear his promise ring proudly without having to hide it. She wants to hold his hand as they walk through the halls. She wants him to hold her tight. She wants to feel his big lips on hers and his hands burning on her waist. Heck, she even wants to hear him speak in Navi as they watch Avatar together again. She wants him to be hers again.

She goes to the rest of her classes in a bit of a haze. She doesn't speak to anyone and when the bell rings she's out of her class ahead of everyone. As she pulls out of the parking lot, she glances out of her review mirror. Standing by his jeep, is Sam Evans, his backpack slung over his shoulder and his eyes on her car. She stares at him in the mirror until repetitive honking from behind her forces her to put her car in gear.

* * *

**AN:Did you like it? If you did or even if you didn't, tell me in a review. I also want to mention that this story isn't done and I'll try tp update soon. It'll probably be only 3 or 4 chapters. The next chapter Sam will probably sing a song and then in the third chapter, they'll reunite. Anyway, I'll just say it again, REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello! I finally updated after like forever! I should probably let you know that I'm really bad at updating stories and I'm really sorry for the long wait but schools really busy and I have like 3 projects due soon. It's shorter than the first chapter but pretty long compared to my other stories. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

_Isabelle(me): Sam, could you-_

_Puck: Hey! I thought this was my job!_

_Isabelle(me):You just did it the first time so you could show Sam what to do._

_Puck(me): But that's not fair! Lady lips over there couldn't do it the first time, so what makes you think he can do it now?_

_Sam: Hey! Quinn, stick up for me! _

_Quinn(sighs): Puck, don't be so mean. Please, I'll have to listen to him later..._

_Sam: I heard that! Quinn-_

_Isabelle(me): OMG! If you guys are going to argue, I'll do it!(glances accusingly at Sam,Quinn&Puck) I do not own Glee or any of the characters! It all(most of it) belongs to Ryan Murphy and all rightful owners(smiles slyly and glances suggestivly at Sam) And if Ryan Murphy doesn't mind, that doesn't include Sam's abs. There all mine!_

* * *

When she gets home she notices that her mother's car isn't in the driveway. She enters the house and heads toward the kitchen. There's a note on the counter and she recognizes her mother's loopy scrawl right away. She almost smiles when she reads that her mother had to go on a business trip and won't be home for a few days.

She runs up to her room and quickly changes into a pair of shorts and a tank top underneath a sweatshirt. She enters the kitchen and then opens the fridge. She browses through the shelves and shuts the door when she doesn't see anything she likes. She checks all the cupboards and she finds nothing. She's hungry but no food in the house tempts her.

And then an idea pops into her head. She bites her lip at the prospect. She walks toward the cupboard over the fridge and stretches upward to open it but stops. She wants to so bad and as her hands itch toward the handle, it's as if she can't control it. She opens the cupboard and searches through it until she finds what she's looking for.

As her hands grip the cool bottle she heads to her room. She sits on her bed and stares at the bottle in her hands. Her hands are shaking but she manages to break the seal and get the cap off. They continue to tremble as she brings the bottle to her mouth and tilts her head back. The warm liquid rushes out of the bottle and down her throat and she yanks it away as she begins coughing. Her nostrils are burning and her eyes are starting to water but she takes a small sip from the bottle. And another. And another one after that. She begins to drink in big gulps and she slowly feels her body go numb and all her feelings disappear.

She wakes up surrounded by darkness. The sound of Def Leppard's Have you Ever Needed Someone So Bad was playing quietly from the CD player. The corner of her mouth twitches of at the irony of the song playing. She sits up and looks at her surroundings. She's in the den, sitting on the floor with an empty bottle of vodka on the floor beside her. She finally notices that her head feels as if an anvil has been dropped on it.

She gets to her feet and the world spins and she grabs onto the couch for balance. She closes her eyes briefly before the dizziness passes and then she opens them. Suddenly, the darkness feels as if it's closing in around her and her breathing starts to become labored. Her heart hammers inside her chest as she runs around the house switching on lights. After she's done, she returns to the den. Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad is still playing and she wonders how it got there. It was one her father's CD's before he left and she's never listened to Def Leppard before. She approaches the CD player but suddenly it skips and she stops. The words "So Bad" are playing over and over again and it sends shivers down her spine. They repeat until she strides over and presses the open button. The door doesn't open right away and she starts to panic. She repeatedly presses the button and when nothing happens, she pounds her fist on top of the expensive CD player. Again, the words keep playing over and over. She's starting to get angry and finally she yanks the cord out of the outlet. The music stops right away and she takes a deep breath. She was shaking, her hands trembling and her knees threatening to buckle, as she makes her way over to the couch. She sits down and closes her eyes and before she realizes it's happening, sleep overcomes her.

She wakes up to the early dawn light. She sits up slowly and glances at the clock on the wall. 5:27. She rubs her eyes and stretches her arms above her head before she gets to her feet. Her headache is still there but she ignores it and looks around the room. It's still messy; she almost expected it to be clean. But she sets to work and starts with the vodka bottle lying on the ground. She makes her way throughout the house, from room to room, tidying up the rooms. She discovers another bottle of vodka up in her room, several wine glasses in the living room and the open wine bottle in the kitchen. She doesn't remember anything, what she drank or what she did.

She takes a shower and dresses for school after finishing cleaning the house. Before taking off down the stairs, she slips a few aspirins into her mouth and after hesitating, shoves the whole bottle in her bag. She drives to school slowly, she dreads walking in and seeing Sam after what happened yesterday.

The day goes by fast and before she knows it, it's Glee. She dawdles by her locker and then her legs are caring her toward the choir room before she bolts for the bathroom. She runs down the hall, past all the lingering students-who are all giving her odd stares- and through the bathroom doors. And then she sees her.

Rachel Berry. Oh no.

Rachel looks up as soon as she enters the bathroom, panting. They stare at each other, her trying to catch her breath and Rachel's expression unreadable. The lip gloss wand in Rachel's hand is forgotten as Rachel opens her mouth to speak. But then it closes. It opens again but Quinn cuts her off.

"Whatever you're going to say, Dwarf, let me just say I don't care." She snaps and Rachel sighs. Rachel doesn't say anything, surprisingly. She breaks a little bit and bites her lip.

"Look, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that, I'm just not in the mood for listening to you gab on and on." She replies and Rachel smiles softly at her. There's a pregnant pause as both of them don't speak.

"Finn came to me yesterday after you sang Back to December. He told me he wanted to get back together. He mentioned something about you." Rachel murmured and she waited for her go on. "I just wanted to say thank you."

She was surprised; she hadn't expected Rachel to thank her. She's still a little bit shocked when she answers.

"Finn and I weren't meant to be together but I think you two are supposed to be." She says quietly and Rachel smiles again, this time wider.

"You and Sam are meant to be together, I think. Finn thinks so too." Rachel says and she presses her lips together in a firm line. "As much as you don't want to say it, Quinn, you still love him. That song yesterday proved that much."

"But he doesn't love me back, how could he after what I did to him? It was horrible. Then I went and lied to him again about how I cheated. You'd think I would have learned something." She laughs once cruelly and the tears are threatening. Oh god, she can't cry in front of Rachel freaking Berry. She sucks them back as Rachel sighs again.

"He went after to you, Quinn. I think that means just as much as the song you sang." Rachel replies and then exits out the door without another word, leaving her to ponder Rachel's words.

She doesn't leave bathroom until long after the last bell rings. She doesn't move from the spot Rachel left her. She can't stop thinking about what Rachel said. Maybe Sam did still love her. Part of her mind was telling her to believe it while the other part was telling her that Sam hated her and she deserved everything that had happened to her. When she finally gets the guts to leave the bathroom, she walks slowly down the halls and when she reaches the choir room, she pauses. She stands just out of sight, just so no one can see her through the open door. Her stomach is fluttering and she feels like she's going to be sick but takes a deep breath, lifts her chin and purses her lips in an annoyed look.

As she enters the room everyone stares at her, including Sam. She glances at Rachel, who smiles softly, as she nears her seat in the secluded corner and then stops and strides over to Rachel and plops down in the seat beside her. Rachel looks at her surprise along with everyone else in the room but she doesn't let her emotions appear on her face. Mr. Schue looks at her once but continues talking and doesn't mention her being late.

Suddenly, as Mr. Schue stops speaking, Sam stands up.

"Um… , I'd like to sing a song." He says awkwardly and doesn't look. She stares at Sam as he makes his way to the front of room. He grabs his guitar and then stands in front of everyone. He begins to strum and the band joins him. When he opens his mouth and as the words flow out, she remembers the song.

**_It was a song that he played to her before. They had been sitting in his room, him playing around with his guitar and her watching him. Suddenly, a look had come into his eye and then he had stopped and gazed at her. She furrowed her eyebrows at the serious expression on his face. He had begun to strum slowly and she watched him intently as he begun to sing._**

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

He keeps singing and she feels tear prick at her eyes. Everyone else would have no idea why he was singing this, but she knew. It was meant for her, it seemed like Sam was sending her a message and she definitely got it.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_  
_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down on your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down on your face_  
_And I..._

_Tears stream down on your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
_Tears stream down on your face_  
_And I..._

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

The tears swelling in the corners of her eyes are almost becoming too unbearable to hold in and as he finishes, she lets out a long breath. As everyone claps, Sam stares at her, an unreadable expression on his face. But his eyes are the complete opposite, the swirling blues are filled with emotion. He stares at her meaningfully, as if he's asking if she understands and she does.

After Sam sits down, she feels someone staring at her and it starts to make her uncomfortable. She suspects its Sam but she still feels awkward. She crosses her legs and then uncrosses them and crosses her ankles. She uncrosses them and settles with her legs crosses again. She squirms in her seat and fiddles with her hair throughout the glass. By the end, she's jiggling her ankles and tapping her fingers against the binder in her lap. She leaves the glass quickly and waits outside the door. As Sam walks out, he glances at her but continues walking. Rachel exits soon and Quinn follows her to her locker.

"Rachel, I just want to say…" She stops and hesitates as Rachel gazes at her. She doesn't know how to say it; she's never done this before. She still can't believe she's actually going to do it. What Rachel had said to her in the bathroom had made a difference but still. "I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I really am." She takes a deep breath as Rachel stares at her in shock.

"Wow, Quinn. I just- wait, why are you doing this?" Rachel looks suspiciously at her but Quinn shrugs.

"The things you said in the bathroom really helped, Rachel. My best friends wouldn't have said anything that helpful to me. After how I've treated you this year and last year, I couldn't believe you'd be so nice to me. I just wanted to thank you for that. I really needed it." She says with her eyes cast downward. Suddenly, she feels arms wrap around and squeeze her tightly. She attempts to pull away in alarm but Rachel's grip is surprisingly strong.

Rachel eventually pulls away and Quinn stares at her with her eyebrows raised. There are tears in the diva's eyes as she smiles at Quinn.

"What the heck was that?" Quinn exclaims, still recovering from Rachel's attack. Rachel rubs her eyes and sniffles and smiles again.

"No one's ever said something that nice to me before. And I definitely didn't expect it to come from you." Rachel laughs once and she stiffens and sniffs.

"Well, don't expect it to happen again, Berry." She says sternly but her eyes are smiling.

She's striding down the hall when she spots Sam turning around a corner, his back to her. She begins to run after him but stops, what will she say to him? She doesn't know when she starts to run again, yelling his name.

"Quinn?" He turns and looks at her with surprise. She stops about 5 feet away from him and she doesn't say anything. He looks closely at her and she looks down. "Quinn?" He says her name again, this time softer and she looks at him.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She gasps and a look of alarm comes over his face before becoming a serious expression. "I fucked up! Big time! Do you hear me? I said it. I. Messed. Up." She snaps and he gazes at her. She looks at him with wide eyes, begging him to forgive her. She didn't expect it to come out this way but she might as well go with it.

"Quinn- you hurt me. Bad. I've never felt like I did when I found out what you did. I can't just forgive you like that." He almost sounds close to tears and he runs a hand through his hair in frustration. She stares at him and there's a long silence between them.

"But Sam, don't you see; I love you! I never realized it before, I was too blind. But I do, Finn made me realize that. I'm not in love with him, I was just in love with the thought of being in love with him. I'm in love with you!" She exclaims and he doesn't look at her. "I love you." This time softly to herself, just loud enough for him to hear. Again, the silence is loud between them.

"Please forgive me." She says quietly, again just loud enough for him to hear. She takes a step toward him and then another until there's about a foot in between them. She reaches forward to take his hand and he lets her.

"Please."

* * *

**AN: HAHA! CLIFFHANGER! I'm so cruel! Hope you like it even though it took forever. Don't forget, review! As much as last time, I was so happy to see all the reviews. I couldn't believe this story got that many. I definitly couldn't believe that you liked my kiss scene, I thought it was awful. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know, I know. I haven't updated in almost three weeks and then I do, and it's really short. Sorry. But I worked hard on this and even though I had a hard time pushing through my writing block, I got it done. Yay. Anyway, I hope you like it. Some people wanted Sam and Quinn to kiss so... you'll have to read to find out. Oh and thank you to anybody who reviewed or read the last chapter. And enjoy! And REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. At all. Except Chord Overstreet's abs, those are all mine. **

* * *

"_Please forgive me." She says quietly, again just loud enough for him to hear. She takes a step toward him and then another until there's about a foot in between them. She reaches forward to take his hand and he lets her._

"_Please." Sam stares at her, looking torn. She gazes back at him. She wants him so bad; she wants to feel his lips on hers. _

She doesn't know what makes her do it but suddenly she steps forward, grabs the collar of his shirt and yanks his lips down to hers. She kisses him with all she has and he doesn't respond at first but then his lips start to move against hers. He kisses her deeply and she whimpers and leans into him, wanting to feel his body on hers. She bites his bottom lip and he groans and she opens her mouth. His tongue runs over her teeth as his hands wind in her hair, gripping so hard he's almost ripping it out. But it feels good and she kisses him harder. And then she's pressed up against the lockers, no room to move. They kiss and kiss until she pulls away, panting. His eyes are huge, as if he can't believe what just happened. She can't believe it either, really.

"We-we shouldn't have done that." He murmurs with his brows scrunched together. He's frowning and she's biting her lip as they stare at each other. She can feel him mentally backing away from her and she's frantic for them to be as close as they were seconds ago.

"Sam." She says and then he's stepping away from her, shaking his head. "No, don't go." She protests quietly but he doesn't hear her, he's too shocked to listen.

Finally he backs away and then he turns and strides down the hall quickly, and doesn't look back. And she's left there, staring after him, for the second time. The second time he's run away from her.

ooooooooo

She goes throughout the day feeling depressed. She and Sam kissed(again) and then he ran away from her(again). She's so confused about everything. Sam, her life, love-everything. She doesn't understand why everything has to go wrong for her?

When she gets home her mother is still not home. Sadly, she feels relieved. When she gets inside the house she runs upstairs to her room. She goes to her laptop and switches it on. She logs in and checks out her Twitter and then onto Facebook. She clicks on profile and as it loads she's slapped in the face with a picture of her and Sam cuddling that she posted weeks ago. She enters the album with tears in her eyes and clicks delete. She switches it off shortly after that and collapses on her bed.

She's so tired, she's been like this since their break-up; constantly tired. She can drink all the coffee and eat all the energy bars she wants, but the exhaustion that gradually wears her down throughout the day always becomes impossible to ignore as soon as she sits down and relaxes. She knows deep down she's just like any other person who's had a bad break-up but since it's her, she feels like she's so much worse than anyone else.

Her eyes close eventually but she doesn't sleep long. She's woken up by a loud clang from downstairs late in the night. She sits up, alarmed, and glances at her alarm clock. 2:57. She gets to her feet, trying to be as quiet as she can, and tip toes to the door and tries to open the door quietly. She makes her way down the hall, wincing as one of the floorboards creaks, and then slowly down the stairs. She stops in the foyer and grabs an umbrella from the coat closet. She holds it up like a baseball bat, ready to swing at anything, and follows the low voice coming from the kitchen. She reaches the doorway and peaks around the door frame, and sees a figure clad in a dark coat disappear behind the fridge in the dark room. She creeps up behind the figure and raises the umbrella, ready to strike.

"Ahhhhh!" She cries in a warlike scream and she's about to bring the umbrella down when the figure shrieks and jumps out of the way. She reaches over and switches the light on and is embarrassed to find that she almost just hit her mother with an umbrella. Her mother turns around and pulls the wet scarf off her head and stares at her daughter with wide eyes.

"Quinn! What are you doing?" Her mother demands hysterically and she stares at the floor sheepishly.

"I heard noise and I thought maybe a burglar had broken in." She replies quietly and the corner of her mother's lips twitch upwards.

"Oh. Well then." Her mother trails off and pauses shortly before speaking again. "It's nice to see you Quinn." Her mother steps forward and puts her hands on her shoulders, leans forward and plants a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead. She smiles slightly as her mother pulls away and leaves the room. She looks at the clock on the oven and sees it's just past 3:00. She's not tired one bit but puts on the coffee makes just in case.

As she waits for the coffee to brew, she heads toward the den and snuggles up on the couch. She switches on the TV and she flips through the channels she spots Pretty in Pink, one of her favourite 80's movies, on in 5 minutes. She clicks on it and goes to get her coffee. She puts in cream and then 2 ½ sugars like always before dashing back to the den.

The movie is about to start as she sits down the couch. She sips her drink as the opening credits role. As the opening scene opens, she feels eyes on her and she turns around to find her mother standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. After being spotted, her mother approaches and takes a seat on the edge of couch beside her. She watched her mother warily as she pats her skirt down and clears her throat. Quinn takes that as a cue to pause the movie and she does.

"Quinn." Her mother begins and she nods.

"Yes?" She replies encouragingly, prompting her mother to open her mouth.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you while you're watching your movie, but I just wanted to say that I'm concerned about you. I've noticed that you lost weight, Quinnie, and though I've always encouraged you to eat healthy; you're looking unhealthy. You look tired and you're very pale too." Her mother takes her hand and as if to inspect her daughter's almost translucent skin. "I guess what I'm trying to say, darling, is that you don't look well." Her mother finishes and Quinn notices there are tears in her eyes. She stares at her mother stiffly and doesn't respond.

"Please don't take it wrong, sweetheart. I know that I don't always show it, but I love you dearly and my heart would break if I knew you were unhappy or unwell." Her mother squeezes her hand and she gazes down but looks up as her mother speaks again.

"Is it because of a boy, Quinn? I remember that charming blonde boy you were dating, I liked him; he was a nice boy. Anyway, what happened to him? Did you break up?" Her mother says and she feels tears threaten as her mother gazes at her, concern in her eyes.

And then suddenly she can't hold it back and she launches herself into her mother's arms. The tears fall freely down her cheeks and she cries into her mother's shoulder. Her mother holds her tightly and rubs her back soothingly.

"Mommy, it hurts." She sobs and her mother squeezes her tighter.

"I know, honey. But it'll get easier, trust me." Her mother replies softly and she notices the sadness in her mother's voice. She realizes that her mother must be thinking about her father and she grips her tighter at her realization. She knows her mother didn't deserve what her father did and she realizes that her father's lies must have made her mother this way.

"But it was all my fault! I kissed Finn and then I got Mono, and then Sam broke up with me! I broke his heart, mom, and I can't take it back!" She says through her tears and her mother continues to rub her back. "I just want to be with him, he treated me so well and I ruined it. I'm such an idiot!" At this, her mother pulls back violently and stares at her with serious eyes.

"You are not an idiot, Quinn Fabray! You're human and you make mistakes, just like every other person. I never want to hear you say that again." Her mother exclaims forcefully and then pulls her into her arms again.

"I know I made a mistake, a big one, but it was horrible. He trusted me and I don't think he can ever again." She says softly and more tears stream down her face. Her mother just whispers reassurances to her and continues to rock her back and forth.

She falls asleep in her mother's arms and when she wakes up, she's still lying there. Her mother's fashionable pumps are on the floor and she's half leaning up against the armrest on the couch. Quinn is half in her lap; her head nestled under her mother's chin. She tries to sit up without waking her mother and manages to. She studies her mother's appearance carefully. Her mother's clothes are rumpled and her hair is out of its usual tight chignon, trailing down her shoulders in blonde waves. Her mother's stirs and mutters something under her breath. Quinn moves back, off her mother's legs and waits for her to wake up. As her mother's eyes open, she smiles softly at her.

"Quinn?" Her mother murmurs softly and looks at her through sleepy eyes.

"Yes? I'm here." She replies and smiles again. Her mother's expression becomes lethargic and her smile disappears. "Mom? Mom? Are you alright?"

"I-I don't- I don't know." Her mother's face comes over with a painful expression, and she looked as if she was thinking about it. She waits with a patient expression, but she fights to keep her breath even.

"Do you need something?" She speaks and her mother's gaze drifts to her. Her eyes are glassy as if she was in pain and her lids half shut. Quinn waits for her answer and when her mother's eyes close briefly, she shakes her arm. They open up slightly to look at her and her mother opens her mouth to speak.

"Quinnie?" Her mother begins quietly.

"Yes?" She says slowly and her mother eventually replies.

"I think you need to call 911."

* * *

AN: DUNDUNDUN! Another cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha! What's happening to Quinn's mother? Don't worry, I'll try and update soon! And don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yeah! I updated! This is probably the fastest update ever for all the stories I've written. This chapter is longer than the last chapter and I think its pretty good. I think you guys will like it. T****hank you to anyone who reviewed last chapter. But I hope I'll get more reviews on this one, I need some motivation! Anyway hope you enjoy it! And don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I know, you're disappointed, so am I.**

* * *

_"Quinnie?" Her mother begins quietly._

_"Yes?" She says slowly and her mother eventually replies._

_"I think you need to call 911."_

She stares at her mother, who's eyes are closed, before getting to her feet quickly. Her heart is racing as she whips out her cell and dials the three digits. The tone comes on and doesn't notice it when she starts pacing.

"Hurry up!" She mutters under her breath and then the operator's voice fills her ear.

"Hello? How may I help you?" The operator's voice is light and automatic, as if she has said this a thousand times before.

"Hello. My mother- she needs an ambulance." She blurts out without a breath.

"Could you please explain the situation?" The operator replies slowly and she glances over at her mother quickly, who eyes are still closed.

"My mother- she just woke and she passed out. Well, at least I think she's unconscious." She says quickly and fear courses through her.

"When your mother woke up, did she have problems speaking?" The operator says in her light voice.

"She-I- I don't know!" Quinn exclaims hysterically and the tears threaten.

"It's okay. Take a deep breath and try again." She takes a deep breath and tries again, this time speaking calmer.

"She sounded confused. And in pain." She says and the operators takes a deep breath on the other line.

"Does she have a pulse?" The operator asks and Quinn tries to remember what to do from her CPR class in freshman year. She approaches her mother and when she reaches her, takes her wrist gently in her hand. There's a faint beat pulsing under her mother's thin wrist and she puts the phone back to her ear.

"She has a pulse." She says into the phone. She's tapping her foot impatiently now and her heart races in her chest. She's so scared, what is wrong with her mother?

"That's good. Now keep her still and don't let her move. An ambulance will be there shortly." The operator and she bites her lip. Of course her mother won't be moving, she's unconscious.

"Thank you." She says into the phone but the operator doesn't reply and then the dial tone comes on. She sighs and goes over to her mother. She kneels down and takes her mother's hand in her own. She squeezes it lightly but her mother doesn't move.

"It's alright mom, the ambulance will be here soon. You're going to be alright." She says, sounding convincing, but inside she's uncertain and scared. Fear is eating her up inside and she fights not to cry out.

It seems like hours when the sounds of an ambulance become louder and louder outside. She gets to her feet and dashes outside when the ambulance pulls in and two uniformed men jump out. They pull out a stretcher and she runs back inside, to her mother's side. The men enter the room shortly after her and when they lift her mother onto the stretcher, she watches somberly. But as they wheel her out the door, her mother's hand falls off the side of the stretch and suddenly Quinn feels dizzy. She closes her eyes and follows' the paramedics out the front door. She's about to get in the ambulance with her mom when one of the men puts an arm across the doorway.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to ride in a separate vehicle." The man says and smiles understandingly with a shrug. She puts her hands on her hips and raises her chin like she used to be when she was HBIC.

"I'm her only family." She says challengingly and it's true. Her father won't care, both her mother's parents are dead, her sister is all the way in Colorado and her aunt is somewhere in the Alps. "I'm coming." She adds and the paramedic removes his arm.

She sits by her mother's side the whole ride and holds her hand. It seems like forever when they finally arrive at the hospital and she watches them run the stretcher inside. She watches until it's completely out of sight.

She waits in the waiting room alone, biting her nails. Finally, her impatience grows unbearable and she jumps to her feet and marches over to the receptionist's desk. She stands by it and waits for the woman behind the desk to look up. She begins to tap the counter and the woman looks up.

"Yes?" The receptionist raises her eyebrows at Quinn, who gives her a big, fake charming smile.

"Hello. I was just wondering if I could visit my mother, Judy Fabray." She says sweetly and the receptionist raises her eyebrows higher. "She just came in."

"You're going to have to wait. A doctor will come momentarily to let you know how she's doing." The receptionist says and goes back to typing on the computer. Quinn rolls her eyes and heads back to her chair in the waiting room. She's so lonely and scared; she just wants to know how her mother is doing. Without hesitating, she pulls out her cell and flips through the contacts, hoping that the number's there. It is and she clicks on it.

"Hello?" Rachel Berry's voice fills her ear on the first ring and she takes a deep breath before answering.

"Rachel? It's Quinn." She says quietly and glances around, hoping no one sees her on her cell in the hospital.

"Quinn?" Rachel sounds surprised and doesn't speak for a second.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for bothering you. I just didn't know who else to call." She says and the tears swell in her eyes.

"Quinn, are you alright?" Rachel says softly and she sounds, to her surprise, concerned. She doesn't answer right away but when she does, she's almost crying.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's my mom, actually. She's in the hospital. I think she had a stroke." She says quietly and then wipes away a tear.

"Oh my god. I'll be there as soon as I can." That's all Rachel says before she hangs up. Quinn puts away her phone and wipes away the tears that are dripping down her cheeks. She doesn't really know why she called Rachel in the first place. They've never been close and she's usually pretty mean to her, until today. She had thought about calling Mercedes at first but they hadn't really been close this year.

When Rachel walks(runs) into the waiting room with a worried expression on her face about twenty minutes later, Quinn gets to her feet. Rachel spots her, runs over and for a second time, surprises the crap out of her, and throws her arms around Quinn. She pats Rachel's back and Rachel steps away after a few seconds. Just then a doctor approaches them.

"Quinn Fabray?" He says but his gaze is on Rachel.

"Yes, I'm Quinn Fabray?" She intercedes and the doctor looks at her with a serious expression. Her stomach seems to turn and feels nauseous suddenly.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Isaacs. I'm in charge of your mother's stay at the hospital." He smiles slightly and holds out a hand. She shakes it quickly and glances over at Rachel. "I assume you're her daughter?"

"Yes. Now can you tell me what's wrong with my mother?" She replies impatiently and Rachel squeezes her hand quickly.

"Your mother had an ischemic stroke. It seems that it caused her brain to shut down and she is in severe comatose at the moment." The doctor looks down and suddenly her knees begin to buckle. Just as she's about to fall, Rachel catches her and sits her down in a chair.

"Is she allowed any visitors, doctor?" Rachel asks before Quinn can manage it. Her throat seems to be closing in on itself and she can't speak.

"Not at the moment, we're still running some tests. When she's ready for visitors a nurse or myself will let you know." The doctor pauses and sets his mouth in a firm line. "I''ll give you some time to be alone." He says and walks away. Her full blown panic attack seems to be getting stronger and Rachel keeps trying to comfort with soft words; but she can't hear her.

"Take deep breaths, Quinn. Your mom's going to be alright, I just know it." Rachel says and when she doesn't respond, sighs. Rachel squeezes her shoulder one more time before getting to her feet. "Why don't I go get you some coffee?" Quinn nods slightly and Rachel walks away.

About 15 minutes later Rachel comes back with a Styrofoam cup full of steaming hot coffee. She tries to drink but it ends up just sitting on the table beside her. She calms down slowly, with Rachel's help, and manages to speak.

"Rachel, don't you have to go to school?" She says quietly and Rachel looks up from the magazine she was reading.

"No. I told my dads where I was going and they called the school. They told them what happened to your mom so it's all right now; you're not breaking any rules." Rachel says nonchalantly as if school was unimportant. Quinn smiles gratefully at her and Rachel smiles back.

Rachel sits with her the whole entire day without leaving her side. They don't really talk, just read the magazines that are from 2005 and listen for updates from the doctors. Later in the afternoon, around 3:00, commotion in the waiting room causes her to look up. Bursting into the room, is all the kids from Glee. Puck and Mercedes are leading the pack with Finn following close behind them. Puck is arguing with the receptionist, who is trying to stop them, with Mercedes helping. She glances over at Rachel, who meets her gaze. Quinn gestures over at them with a look of questioning on her face, as if ask how they got here. Rachel smiles.

"I called Mercedes this morning when I went to get you coffee. I'm guessing she let everyone else know." Rachel says softly just as the receptionist gives up and they all come running over. Rachel is the first one to speak.

"What are you guys all doing here?" Rachel says and raises her eyebrows. Puck is the one to answer.

"Well, I heard from Finn that Fabray's mom was in the hospital. I wasn't about to let my baby-mama be alone." He replies defensively but there's softness in his eyes when their gazes meet.

"Yeah, Quinn's part of Glee, were like her family and she needed us." Mercedes says and everyone nods. But she's too busy looking through the Glee crowd for a certain blonde headed boy. She runs over everybody several times just to see if she missed him but he's not there. She feels like crying and screaming at the same time. She looks over at Rachel who seems to be looking too. After she's done, Rachel looks at her with a perplexed expression on her face.

"Quinn?" She looks up and sees Brittany standing in front of her with Artie at her side and Santana just behind them. She nods and Brittany smiles sadly. "I'm really sorry, Quinn. I prayed to Bast that your mom would get better, she's the cat god but I think that she might help. Anyway, I really hope your mom gets better, so does my cat." Santana rolls her eyes at the kooky blonde and Brittany leans forward and hugs her hard. She hugs her back and then Brittany pulls away with tears in her eyes. The tall blonde in front of her smiles again and wheels Artie away. Then Santana comes forward.

"Hey Tubbers. I'm really sorry about your mom and I hope she gets well." Santana looks around awkwardly and then walks away. She looks around and she notices Rachel having a heated conversation with Finn off to the side. She just barely manages to catch their low voices.

"…..where is he?" Rachel pulls at the end of her hair and Finn sighs.

"I already said it. I don't know! He just said that he'd come. That's all." Finn replies, exasperation in his voice.

"When?" Rachel exclaims and Finn runs a hand through his hair and shrugs. Rachel moans and looks over just in time to see Quinn staring at them. Rachel mutters something before grabbing Finn's hand pulling him over toward her. Finn speaks first.

"Hey, Quinn. I'm really sorry about your mom. I hope she gets better soon." Finn says and smiles a tight-lipped smile at her.

"Thanks, Finn. It means a lot." She says and she smiles back. It's really nice to be able to talk to Finn, even after their break-up. She just wishes it was like that with Sam too.

Soon she's approached by a nurse. Quinn gets to her feet and meets the nurse halfway across the room.

"Miss Fabray? It's alright now for you to visit your mother now. She's in room 308" The nurse says and then leaves with a nod. Quinn glances at Rachel, who nods encouragingly. She follows the receptionists directions, down the hallway and then to the right. She stops just short of the doorway and takes a deep breath. She enters her room and when her gaze falls on her mother, she gasps. There are tubes hooked up to her all over and machines beeping all around. Her face is pale and drawn and her mother looks thinner. Instantly she feels depressed at the sight and sits down beside her mother. She doesn't what to do but chooses to talk.

"Hi Mom, its Quinn. I hope you can hear me." She pauses, not knowing what to say and then continues. "All the kids from Glee are here. They're all here to be with me." She stops again with tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"I just wanted to say that I love you and I'll be waiting here when you wake up." She says and squeezes her mother's hand before turning toward the door. She leaves the room, wiping her tears away.

When she gets back Sam is still not there. A part of her is disappointed while the other is trying to ignore the hurt. Rachel looks at her sympathetically and sits beside her. The Glee clubbers stay with her for hours, all of them talking around her and laughing. She listens in on some of their conversations but she never speaks. When they laugh, she feels like crying. Suddenly it all becomes so overwhelming and she jumps to her feet. Rachel starts to get up but Quinn motion for her to stay. She walks away, down the hallway and to the vending machines. She stops beside the soda machine and closes her eyes. She leans against it, taking deep breaths. After a while she opens her eyes and turns toward the machine. She inserts the money and presses the button for the soda she wants. She picks up her drink and when she turns around; she sees a plaid shirt over a t-shirt. Her pop can drops from her hand and lands on the ground with a thump. She looks up and it's just who she was hoping for.

"Hi." Sam says shyly. She finally notices that their bodies are still pressed together and she takes a step back. She looks at the ground, afraid to meet his eyes.

"Hey." She murmurs and plays with the ends of her hair nervously. It seems that Sam notices her drink rolling around on the floor and bends down to pick it up. As he hands it to her, their hands touch and she swears there were lightning bolts going up and down her arm.

"Thanks." She says quietly and finally she looks up at him. He's staring at her intently, an odd expression on his face.

"Quinn, I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier but I had a few things… to do." He says and she looks at him steadily.

"It doesn't matter, everyone else was here. You didn't have to come." She replies and he runs a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to be here." He says and suddenly it seems hard to breathe. Her heart seems to be beating harder and she's tries to ignore the hope forming inside. She knows she shouldn't get so worked up about something so small but she can't help it. "Anyway, Finn told me about your mom. I'm sure everyone else has told how sorry they are but I just wanted to say is that if you need me, I'm here for you."

* * *

AN: Don't you guys love the ending! I love Sam(and his abs)! Hope you liked it and I don't forget to REVIEW

**Oh and I'll try to update soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm finally back. I just want to say sorry, so sorry for abandoning this story. And for the last little while I've though about updating this and For Better or For Worse just to get them done because I feel awful with two unfinished stories. And finally yesterday I got inspiration to write more for this and I just finished it. I only read over it once because I wanted to publish it so bad so please ignore my horrible editing skills. I hope this story still has some fans and I hope you're not too mad at me for updating for nearly a year...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Eventually, most of the Glee kids leave one by one. Soon it's only her, Rachel, Finn and Sam. She sits by herself and doesn't speak much. Rachel still sits faithfully beside her even though that forces Finn to sit across the room with Sam. Truthfully, she's worried about Sam and Finn being in a room together, let alone sitting beside each other. She knows Sam still hasn't forgiven Finn and she can almost see the tension between them, even from across the room. She watches them for a bit, especially Sam. He avoids her gaze, tapping his foot and playing with the sleeves of his letterman jacket. His face looks worried and she notices him pull his phone out of his pocket and check it numerous times. Finn is leaning the other way, chin supported by his hand, eyelids fluttering. Her gaze flickers back to Sam, who once again is discreetly checking his phone, eyebrows furrowed. Glancing around, his eyes meet hers and she gives him a curious look. He bites his lip, looks away and then shoves his phone back in his pocket.

Not long after, she falls asleep, her head falling on Rachel's shoulder. She doesn't know how she's able to fall asleep in this situation but she guesses it's from all the lack of sleep she's had the last few nights. Hours later she is woken by someone gently shaking her shoulder. Her eye lids, heavy with sleep, open slowly to find Rachel's concerned face looking at her.

"Quinn, someone's here." Rachel says quietly, worry lines appearing on her forehead. Instantly she's confused, she hadn't notified any of her family of her mother's accident and she wasn't aware that anyone else had.

"Who would anyone-" She replies in a confused voice, lifting her head but stopping mid sentence when she sees him.

Her father. Her eyes widen and she stares at him. He's dressed in disarray, as if he rushed to get here. His slacks and shirt are wrinkled and hair messy, which is so strange since she remembers that one of his top rules, was to keep his public image neat. He crosses the waiting room until he stops, a mere 8 feet in front of her. Her face settles in a stiff expression. Why would he be here? Who would dare invite him? His mouth opens but then closes quickly. His expression is one she has never seen before. Worried and concerned. She wonders if this man is actually her father.

"Quinn." He murmurs, and it barely reaches her ears. She feels her bottom lip start to tremble but she bites down hard, almost feeling blood spill.

"Why are you here?" She manages to get out, her voice barely wavering. His expression falls and he looks so sad, that she almost forgives him. _Almost. _

"A bo- I mean, someone called me to let me of your mother's condition. I left the office and came straight here." He says and she frowns. Who in the world would call her father? Suddenly she realizes who it was. She looks away from her father's sad eyes to glance around the room, looking for a certain blonde haired boy. Finn is still sitting in the same place he was earlier, except this time his eyes are fully close and his light snores could be heard. But Sam is nowhere to be found. She's angry that he would call her father, her father of all people. She's hurt too. He knows that she hates her father, ever since he kicked her out of her own house and abandoned her when she needed him most.

"How is she doing? Your mother, I mean." Her father presses, after she doesn't reply.

"She's in coma." She states coolly. Her father presses his lips together, obviously trying to stay composed.

"What-what happened?" He asks. She must be mistaken, but she swears she hears sadness in his voice.

"She had a stroke. Most likely from the stress from the things she has been put through." She snaps, looking pointedly at him. Her father looks down, shoulders falling.

"Quinn, listen. I know you hate me, that is clear. And though you probably won't believe me, I am so sorry for what I've done. I can't take it back and it hurts. It hurts that you hate me but I'm going to try and make up for it." He replies after a second. She can actually hear feeling in his words and that means something to her. But she's not ready to forgive him, not after all he's done.

"You're right, I do hate you. You're a cruel, selfish man and you hurt me. You kicked me out and abandoned me. All I wanted was my father to hold me and make everything better. I needed you and deserted me." She replies with tears in her eyes, feeling the emotions that she has kept hidden for over a year rise to the surface. Her father looks up again, right into her eyes.

"I understand you're angry with me, Quinn, you have every right to be. But please remember that I still thought of you as my little girl, when I found out you were pregnant, I couldn't believe it. And I wasn't thinking when I kicked you out, I regretted it so much after but I was too foolish and proud to ask you come back. I'm sorry Quinn, I sincerely am and I love you." Her father says, and she sees tears in his eyes before he blinks them away.

"I understand but I need time. You can't expect me to forgive you right away after everything." She says in a final tone. She sees him nod before turning around and taking a seat a few chairs down from her. She turns around, hoping to see Rachel, only to find she is gone. Without Rachel anywhere to be seen, she decides to go look for Sam. He needs to explain and she wants to know why he would call her father.

* * *

She checks the cafeteria, waits outside the men's washroom for five minutes and checks the hallways but she still can't find him. She heads outside, only to find him just outside the doors, phone pressed to his ear and talking. He doesn't notice her and she takes this as an opportunity to find out why he's been checking his phone so much.

"You just got off? Well okay, good. She's still here but she doesn't know you're coming." He says into the phone, and then pauses to listen to the person on the other end. "No need to thank me. She was too upset to call and you deserved to know." He replies to the other speaker and then stops to listen again. "No-no we're not dating. We're just friends and I care about her." He says awkwardly. He starts speaking again after the other person finishes talking. "Well, yeah. She's an amazing person. Anyway, bye." He finishes and pulls his phone away from his ear to end the call.

He shoves his phone in his pocket and turns around, to find her standing in front of him with a confused expression. His eyes widen and his mouth opens.

"Quinn-uh-I… did you hear all of that?" He stutters, biting his lip. She raises an eyebrow and nods.

Yes, but that's not why I'm here to talk to you." She replies. "I'm here to talk about the fact that my father's here." She narrows her eyes at him while his gaze avoids hers.

"Here? At the hospital? Why would he be here? Who would call him? Not that anybody did, I didn't that's for sure." He replies nervously and she rolls her eyes. He always was the worst liar and he still is.

"Sam, cut the crap. I know it was you." She sighs and he opens his mouth, probably to deny it but she cuts him off. "I can't believe you would call him. You know what he did and how much I hate him and yet you still did." Sam's face falls and he looks down.

"Quinn, I'm sorry but you didn't have any family and he was the first one I could reach. You needed some sort of family with you and I figured I'd give it a try. As much as you say you hate him, you're just hurt." He replies, looking into her eyes. And she sees it, in his eyes. He cares about her, he really does.

"I was doing perfectly fine. I had Rachel and you, and the rest of the Glee club with me. My mother is in coma and I don't need my asshole father here to make things worse. You could've called my sister instead of him." She snaps and he looks hurt.

"I did. That's who I was just talking to. She got the first flight available and she's on her way to the hospital now." He responds, and she looks at him, feeling a bit bad for being so harsh.

"Oh. Well thank you. But that doesn't mean you had to call my father." She retorts, still angry at him and then turns around and enters the hospital once again.

* * *

About twenty minutes later she looks up to find the familiar face of her sister, come running across the waiting room toward her.

"Lucy!" Her sister exclaims loudly, and she winces when she hears her real name. She throws her arms around Quinn and hugs her hard. "I've missed you so much; it's been way too long. How is mother?"

"I missed you too, Fran. And mother is, well, she's in coma." At this, her sister pulls away, her hands still on Quinn's shoulders, and looks at her with a shocked expression.

"Coma?" Frannie breathes, still in disbelief. Quinn nods and looks down, tears threatening once again. "Oh my god. You can't be serious? She had a stroke, right? That's what that boy, Sam I think, said."

"Yeah, it was stroke. One minute she was sleeping and then she woke up and told me to call 911." She replies and Frannie's arms fall to her side, face falling. She feels bad for her sister; she can remember her fighting with their mother all through her teenage years and for the last two years, hadn't spoken one word to her. Tears start to drip down her sister's cheeks and Quinn takes her arm and leads over to a chair.

"Is she gonna be okay? When will she wake up?" Frannie's exclaims, almost hysterically, after sitting down. Her tears fall more quickly.

"I don't know, Frannie." She says sadly, and runs a hand through her hair in frustration. This seems to clear Frannie's tears. Her sister sits up straight and reaches over to grab a Kleenex off the table. She dabs at her tears and then clears her throat.

"I'm going to call David, to let him know that I'll be here for a while. When I get back we should talk. You can tell me what's been happening in your life." Her sister says, in her usual snobby voice that she'd used since she got married. Her sister manages a small smile before getting up and walking away. Quinn sighs and closes her eyes. She leans on her hand and takes deep breaths. It's all beginning to weigh down on her and she doesn't know if she can handle it. She hears the rustling of clothing as someone sits down beside her. She feels an arm go around her shoulder and she's being pulled forward. She realizes that it's Sam and she smiles. She can feel his chin resting on top of her head and she leans against him, taking in the clean smell of him.

"It's gonna be okay, Quinn." He murmurs softly, and she smiles sadly. He always was there for her. This whole time, he stayed in the hospital with her and called her father and sister because he knew that she would need them. She broke his heart and got angry, and yet he's still here. Sam is like a rock, she realizes; her emotional rock. The one she knows will always be there. She loves him so much at that very moment that it almost hurts. If only she can get him to love her back.

She stays in Sam's comforting arms until her sister comes back, who immediately sits on her other side and takes her hand. She gives Frannie and small smile which is returned. They stay like that for a while, until a doctor comes out to update them on her mother's condition. As the doctor comes toward them, her sister gets to her feet and she lifts her head off Sam's shoulder. Frannie looks so hopeful until the doctor lifts a hand and her face falls.

"I've just come to let you know, that Judy's condition hasn't changed. Every few hours or so, I'll come and update you on her condition." Doctor Isaacs informs them, and smiles sadly and leaves.

Frannie, her face still serious, turns to Quinn. "We should go see her, Lucy. Together." Her sister says and takes her hand.

"Only if you stop calling me Lucy; its Quinn now." She replies and her sister smiles, a little one, but still amused. She takes her sisters hand anyway and they inquire at the desk where their mother's room is and then head toward it.

Entering the room, she's met with white everywhere. The room has a sterile smell and gives off a cold feeling. Her gaze lands on the figure in the bed, set in the middle of the room. Her mother is barely recognizable. She's pale and small and suddenly she looks so much older. Lines on her mother's face that she hadn't noticed before seem to have appeared out of nowhere. She breathes shakily before making her way to bed and taking her mother's hand. It's cold and she holds it in both of her own, trying to warm it.

"Mom, its Quinn and Frannie. We're here." She says and squeezes her mother's hand lightly.

"Mom, if you can hear me, please wake up. Please." Her sister says softly, her tears once again returning.

* * *

They stay with their mother for a while and once back in the waiting room, Sam is coming towards her. She realizes that he's still here and hasn't left at all.

"I'm taking you out for dinner." He states. It's not a question, it's a statement. She raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Now?" She asks, in a confused voice.

"Yes, now. You need to get out of here and it's nearly 7:00. You must be starving." He replies, a smile on his lips. She bites her lip, she does want to go with him but she can't just leave.

"Sam, I can't. I need to stay here and listen for news. And I can't just leave Frannie by herself." She rebuts, even though she knows he's not going to take no for an answer.

"Don't worry about me, I'll stay here and if something happens, I'll call. Plus I need to speak to our father." Her sister says, a small smile gracing her lips. She can see her sister's eyes twinkling and Frannie gives her a small nod as if to go.

"Fine, just let me grab my coat." She sighs and Sam smiles again, that same brilliant smile that makes her smile back at him. She grabs her coat and follows him out of the hospital.

They make their way to his truck, where he opens the door for her, which still makes the same screech it always did, and gives her a hand into the truck. He walks over to the driver's side, and as he climbs in and turns the key, he gives her another one of his smiles.

They drive out of parking lot of the hospital, and she's still not sure where he's taking her. Its only when she's see him smile and they pull into the parking lot of the diner does she realize where she is. It's small and bit on the rough side but it holds a special memory. She still remembers the day he took her here and how he was so happy. She'd allowed herself to order a burger and even though she thought she would, she didn't regret it when the waitress placed the humongous burger in front of her. She looks over at Sam to see if he remembered and by the expression on his face, she knows he does.

They enter the diner and take a seat in one of the booths, her on one side and him on the other. There's only one other person in diner, an old man on the other side. It's quiet and warm and welcoming, and perfect. The waitress eventually comes over for their order.

"I'll have the burger and a large vanilla shake." He says with a smile and she opens to mouth to order a salad but he interrupts. "She'll have the same." The waitress finishes writing and then leaves.

"I can order for myself, you know." She says and he shrugs.

"I know that but I also know you would've ordered a salad." He says and she rolls her eyes while thinking that he knows her too well. Soon the waitress comes back with their food. She sets it on the table and after watching Sam take a huge bite out of his burger, Quinn does the same.

"So, why the sudden change of heart?" She asks, after a long moment of silence only full of chewing.

"What do you mean?" He replies, after swallowing and taking sip of his shake.

"Why are you acting like this? A few days ago I kissed you and you ran away. I did it again and once again, you ran away. Now, it's completely different. You stayed in the hospital with me all day and even called my father and sister. And now you've even taken me out for dinner." She responds. She wants to know, if somehow his feelings have changed or he's just being nice. She sips from her shake and watches him.

"Over the last few days, I've been thinking and today I realized something. I got that call from Finn that your mother was in the hospital and suddenly I was so worried about you. I wasn't sure if I was welcome at the hospital so I stayed away until this afternoon. I managed to get your father's and sister's numbers and I called them." He stops to take long sip from his shake and then starts again. "I care about you Quinn, so much. Before now, I was so confused about my feelings. It felt so right to kiss you but it felt like I was betraying myself. You broke my heart when you cheated with Finn and I was still hurt."

"I'm so sorry, Sam, I've already told you a million times and I'll say it even more. I'm sorry." She replies, her voice straining on unshed tears. "You've been here for me all day and you never left."

"I couldn't. I just couldn't go home and sit around and worry about you, because that would be what I would do if I did." He responds and quickly adds. "I'm here, Quinn. Like I said before; if you need me, I'll be here."

"Thank you." She reaches out and takes his hand, squeezing it and he squeezes back.

* * *

They finish eating shortly after and Sam pays the bill. The truck ride back to the hospital is long and silent. She stares out the window into the dark night, and every once in a while, she can feel Sam's reassuring gaze on her. When they pull into the parking lot of the hospital, Sam turns off the ignition and they sit there in silence. She tries to think of something to say, because the silence is deafening.

"You never told me what you realized today." She murmurs, and finally looks at him. He looks back and opens his mouth to speak then promptly closes it.

"I-I-I realized that I, I love you. I never stopped and I realized that I never will. What we have is special and true, and it'll always be there." He manages to say and her heart almost stops. He's looking into her eyes, with those blue eyes that are full of swirling colours and emotions. And she can see the love in them and she knows he's being completely honest with her.

Without even thinking, she manages to climb over the console and onto his lap. Her lips hit his and everything explodes. She kisses him like never before, kisses him with everything she has. And he kisses her back. His arms go around her, to pull her closer, and her hands go to sides of his face. She can feel knuckles digging into her shoulders as he pulls her so close that every part of their bodies is attached. Even though the steering wheel is digging into her back, there is nowhere else she'd like to be more. She pulls back a tiny bit, and his dazed eyes flit across her face.

"I love you, Sam Evans." She murmurs and his face instantly breaks into that blinding smile.

"I love you too, _Lucy_ Quinn Fabray." He laughs and she growls, once again tackling his lips with hers. They kiss and kiss and kiss until she feels like she can't go anymore. But she does because she's kissing Sam Evans, and well, he's Sam Evans, the love of her life.

It seems like hours later that he pulls away, breathing hard like he just ran a marathon. And she laughs and he smiles his special smile and she's never been happier then she is in that moment.

"We should probably go inside. They're probably thinking I've murdered you or we've gotten in an accident." He says lightly and nods toward the hospital. Her face falls and her bottom lip juts out, knowing he's right.

"Hey, don't be upset, we can always continue later but you're sister and mother need you." He says and reaches out and tilts her chin up. "I love you Quinn, and I want us to be together." He adds softly and she smiles and leans forward to kiss him lightly.

"I love you too, and I want us to be together too." She says while smiling. Again. God, she hasn't smiled this much in what seems like years and it feels like she can't stop. "Now let's go."

When they enter the hospital, his hand gripping hers, her sister nearly runs over to her.

"Lucy! Mom, she's awake." Her sister exclaims, a smile breaking out onto her face. She's still shocked when Frannie grabs her hand and starts to drag her away from Sam. Quinn glances back to look at him and he smiles and nods to go on. She allows her sister to pull her forward, and she passes Rachel, who seems to be back with Finn beside her. She mouths a 'thank you' at her and Rachel smiles and nods.

At the doorway of her mother's room, she takes a deep breath and follows Frannie in. Her mother is sitting up, still looking tired but as soon as she's her daughters, a smile forms on her face.

"Mom." Quinn sobs, with tears falling down her face and she manages to move forward and wrap her arms around her mother. She feels her mother's frail hand stroking her hair and then she feels Frannie skinny arms go around the both of them. She can't believe that just a day ago, she felt so alone in the world. But now she's with her family, her real family. She feels warm and like she really belongs. She wishes this moment would never end, that she could stay in her mothers and sisters arms always. But time is still moving and the world is still revolving and she remembers she has Sam waiting for her in the waiting room and suddenly it doesn't seem like that bad a thing.

* * *

_(A few months later)_

The next few months had had its share of good and bad moments. Her mother continued to progress and was released from the hospital two weeks later. Her relationship with Sam had gone from happy to downright amazing. She couldn't believe how happy she was. They were together, finally together and it wasn't like before. She really did love him and he loved her, and it wasn't about Prom Queen anymore. She never did win, but she was with Sam so it didn't matter all that much.

Not everything was good though. There was bad. Eventually, after a month, her sister went back to Colorado, promising to stay in touch. Her father came back to hospital every day until one day he visited her mother. She waited outside the room until her father and mother were done talking. Her father left and she entered to find her mother with tears running down her face quietly. Her father never did come back to visit her, unlike he promised, but it wasn't much of a surprise. All he did was abandon her and break his promises and deep down she knew he would never change.

She snaps back from her memories when she feels arms slide around her waist from behind. She's sitting on her bed and gazing out the window and she feels Sam's chin rest on her shoulder, arms still around her waist.

"Watcha thinking about, beautiful?" He whispers lightly, his breath tickling her ear. She smiles and turns around, to find him also smiling.

"Just about how much I love you" She replies and leans forward to give him a quick teasing kiss, and then when she pulls away he pouts. She shakes her head at him and he smiles his signature smile and pulls her against his chest. His arms still wrapped tightly around her, they fall against the pillows. And as they gaze into each others eyes, she knows he's the one and always has been. The one she wants to be with forever and marry and have children with. He is her rock. He is her forever. He is the one she needs.

* * *

**To be honest, I'm not sure about the ending. I actually liked it but I'm relying on you guys to tell me whether it was good or not. I really hope you enjoyed this story and please review! Thanks for reading :) xx**


End file.
